Good Old PT
by Codyknight22
Summary: Ruby Rose, the legendary leader of team RWBY, has suffered a serious injury. She now has to go into Physical Therapy. Read along as the other members of team RWBY help their naive leader try and bounce back.
1. Injury

Good Old PT Ch. 1: Injured

**Numero 3 of today. So PT is physical therapy. I had a different title, but I decided to change it. So over the past seventeen weeks, I've had a flurry of medical issues. One of the most recent ones resulted in me having to go to Physical Therapy, PT. So, I decided to write about it. I'm an excellent patient, luckily. But that's no fun to read about. So who would the worst patient be out of team RWBY? That answer, is the surprising, Ruby Rose. I feel like people that are more inclined to say things like "I'm fine," or are out to try and prove themselves are more likely to be just horrendous patients. The injury that you will see be sustained is not my own, but the location will be the same for purposes that I know wheat the fuck happens in PT for that. Really, really excited because I know what I'm writing about for once. Now that I've gone ahead and spoiled all of chapter 1, let's get going.**

Ruby had to marvel over her teams luck. They were pinned down, surrounded by Grimm, with dwindling ammo, all because they took a job through a supposedly clear forest. It was the fourth Grimm attack that they had stumbled into, the third time that they weren't expecting Grimm, and the second time that they were pinned down.

"This is just great," Weiss muttered. She plunged her sword into the chest of another diving Beowolf. "Another Grimm attack."

"Just fight," Yang said. She dove to the side of a Boarbatusk, and quickly grabbed it's tusks. She broke one of them off, causing it rear on it's hind legs in pain. Yang quickly thrust the tusk into it's stomach, and the Grimm fell over dead. Yang fired off one more round, and knocked an Ursa back.

"Well that's just great," Yang grumbled. "That's the last shell I have." Yang took a boxers stance, and shuffled a little closer to Blake. Blake quickly shadow'd up into the air, and swung around her blade into the back of a Taijitu. She quickly retracted the blade, and gave a similar treatment to the white head. She dove back, and landed next to her partner.

"What do we do?" Blake asked. "There's too many of them to fight."

"I know that," Ruby grumbled. She quickly fired off another round, and loaded in her last clip. She swept around her eyes, and found something that intrigued. There were only three Beowolves on the east-west side, and there weren't too many Grimm around them.

"I have a plan," Ruby said. She swung around her scythe into the feet of an Ursa, and swung it up into it's stomach. "Weiss, how many crystals do you have left?"

"A few," Weiss replied.

"Any red ones?" Weiss nodded, and tossed over a red crystal.

"What are you doing?" Yang asked, her hands holding off a Beowolf. Blake quickly cut it's head off, relieving her partner of it's resistance.

"I'm going to throw this crystal out there," Ruby said, pointing over at the east-west side. "And then I'm going to shoot it. It should take out those Beowolves, and we run for it."

"Is that it?" Weiss asked. "That's all you have?"

"You have any better plans?" Blake asked.

"Because if you do, we're all ears," Yang contributed. Weiss just went silent, and then nodded to Ruby.

"3," Ruby said. "2, 1, now!" Ruby chucked the crystal as far as she could, and fired off a round. The bullet and crystal made contact with each other, causing a massive explosion around the Grimm. They heard howls, and when the smoke cleared, the Grimm cleared.

"RUN!" Ruby yelled out. She jumped up, and took off in a sprint. Weiss followed up shortly, trailed by Blake, with Yang coming in just behind her. All of the Grimm saw that they had finally left their entrenched position, and took off after them. The girls had several steps on the Grimm, giving them an edge. Weiss and Ruby were firing rounds and sending back dust to delay them, giving them some room to run. Blake and Yang kept their attention forward, trying to find anything.

They were almost out of the way, but something had to go wrong. It was just that kind of day. They all heard a loud screech, and looked up into the air. A Nevermore, it had to be a Nevermore.

"KEEP GOING!" Ruby yelled out. None of them really thought any differently, and kept up their sprint. The Nevermore launched off several feathers, all of them landed nearby the girls. Ruby had to juke a feather to avoid suffering an injury, but kept along her pace. The Nevermore fired off another round of feathers, and this time, one of them went through the top of Ruby's thigh. She howled out in pain, causing the others to pause. Ruby just waved them off, and kept up their sprint.

The four girls finally reached the clearing that signaled that they were just outside of Beacon. Ruby didn't tell anyone, but her vision was slowly getting lighter, and lighter.

"We have to keep going," Ruby said, her voice sounding distant. The other three were too preoccupied with the Grimm to notice it. They just kept running, until they reached out front. The staff and students that stood guard started to take out the Grimm, and the other four gratefully ran inside. One of the staff on hand jogged over to them, and looked at them.

"How are you three doing?" He asked. "What the fuck happened to your leg?" He asked suddenly, looking down at Ruby's leg.

"I'm, fine," Ruby managed. Her leg had blood going down the whole thing, and the feather had never been removed. "I, sweaaaaa." Ruby collapsed to the ground, and lost consciousness from blood loss.

_Beacon Medical Bay: The Next Day_

Ruby slowly opened up her eyes, and tried to sit up.

"Don't do that," the medic on staff said instantly. "You're still healing, and you have to stay stationary."

"She's awake?" Yang's voice came.

"No, she tried to sit up in her sleep," the medic said boredly. "Yes, of course she's awake." A wild blonde mane became visible from Ruby's grounded position, and it was shortly followed up by a pair of black cat ears an a silver tiara.

"Ruby!" Yang said happily. "I'm so happy you're awake." She extended her arms to hug Ruby, but was cut off by a sharp cough from the medic.

"Don't touch her," she ordered.

"You're a bitch, you know that?" Yang asked.

"I don't need you to like me, I need you to listen to me so that I can heal your sister." She wrote something down on the clipboard, and looked over at Ruby. "How you feeling champ?" Ruby groaned loudly. "Yeah, that's what I expected. Okay, you're tough. You've been here for few years, and it's not often that you're name is left completely off of any medical records. I'm not going to sugar coat this, you're leg is pretty fucked." Ruby let out a whimper of sadness. "That feather wouldn't of have been too terrible, had you been able to pull it out immediately and gotten any form of pressure on it, you'd be in better position now." Ruby groaned again, and the medic just shook her head.

"I understand that that wasn't an option at the time," the medic continued. "But, that doesn't change the damage now. The feather would up slicing a nerve. Honestly, I have no idea how you were able to run for that long. I have managed to use my semblance to heal your leg and get the nerve back in place, but there's still one issue. You're leg is going to need to be retrained." Ruby whimpered again, and this time her team decided to intervene.

"Retrain it to run and flip?" Weiss asked. "I've studied it, I think that I can help her in that regards."

"No, retrain it to walk," the medic explained. "Her leg is in a state right now that makes it almost impossible for her to walk on it. As a matter of fact, almost all of the medicine is out of her. Feel free to try and walk if you want too, but you'll only prove my point."

"I'm fine," Ruby said. She made sure that the robe was covering her, and tried to stand up. She put a little bit of pressure on her left leg, and it immediately buckled out from underneath her. She almost fell to the ground, but the medic was ready. She caught Ruby just off of the ground, and propped her back up on the bed.

"I've already got a wheelchair at the ready," the medic said. "You'll be sent off to your dorm, but you'll need to retrain it."

"We can handle that at our dorm," Yang tried.

"No, you three can't. How many of you are certified physical therapists?" None of them raised their hands, and they just stared at their feet. "That's what I thought," the medic said. "I suggest that you buy yourself a swimsuit if you don't have one already. Tomorrow, you're going into PT."

**End: Don't expect this much action. I'm only going to cover a couple of segments for Ruby at PT cause I'm not going to bore you guys that much. Also, I hope to make the chapters longer in the future. Questions, comments, follows, favorites, and feedback is appreciated.**


	2. And So it Begins

Good Old PT Ch. 2: And so it Begins

**So I got some mixed feelings about this. Some people are excited since no one else has done a story involving PT, others not so much. But I will say, this isn't intended to be a dark story. Physical Therapy is tough, rigorous, tasking, but it's not dark. You're not going to get re-injured. Hell, I look forward to going to PT because it gives me something to do. I'm taking this down a more "misadventures" route instead of a dark route {for once}. Even the title is implying that it's a light hearted approach to this. Why else would I pick the worst possible patient for this injury? So no, not taking this a dark route. Granted, examining the mentality of someone going through PT might be darker, but it's not going to be depressing. So here you go, chapter 2.**

Yang wheeled her younger sister through the halls, bellowing for everyone to clear out as she ran by. Everyone whispered to each other as they walked past, wondering what could of have happened to Ruby. Weiss and Blake trailed behind them, concern lining their faces. Here their leader was, in a wheelchair, with no way of assisting herself in moving. It was a sight that made them afraid, worried, and concerned. They were afraid how it would affect Ruby's mentality, worried that she would be affected negatively, and concerned that she was going to stay in that wheelchair for a while.

Ruby wasn't a big fan of the silence that was going on behind her at that moment. It made her feel out of place, incapable, everything that she didn't want to feel. She was their leader, and she lead them straight into a trap. Granted, it wasn't a set trap. Grimm didn't lay set traps. What had happened was that RWBY killed three Beowolves, and the rest of the Grimm in the area had heard the gunfire.

It just wasn't her day.

They finally reached their dorm, and Weiss opened up the door for Ruby and Yang. Yang wheeled Ruby inside, and looked up at her bunk.

"Uhh," Yang said. "Sorry sis, but we have to move you to another bunk." Ruby mumbled sadly, but nodded.

"I'll trade," Weiss offered. "It'll be easier then if Blake were to trade." Yang nodded, and looked at the two beds. Nothing was on either of them that was going to make the transition.

"Alright Rubes," Yang said. "Time to help you up." Ruby waved Yang off, and placed her hands on the side of the wheelchair.

"I can do it," she said. Ruby brought herself to her feet, and put pressure on her right leg. Nothing happened, so she tentatively put pressure on her left leg. It buckled out from underneath her immediately, and Yang caught her before she could fall over.

"No you can't," Yang said immediately. "We'll see if we can get you some crutches to help you walk." Ruby nodded, and let Yang lay her down on the bed. As soon as she was laying down, she tried to bend her leg. She got it to about a 45 degree angle, and then she couldn't bend it anymore. No matter how hard she tried, it just stopped. Soon, it became too hard to do. Ruby just fell back in her bed, and closed her eyes. She was so tired. Why was she tired? The pain from her leg had just sapped the energy right out of her for that day. Sleep hit her immediately.

_The Next Morning_

Ruby opened up her eyes, and tried to sit up. She found herself struggling to do so, and didn't remember why. She looked up, and saw the bottom of a bed. _Why do I see the bottom of a bed? _She wondered. Suddenly, everything came back to her. She groaned loudly, and stirred the rest of her team.

"What's going on?" Weiss asked. She hadn't slept all night. Part of it was concern for Ruby, and the other part was the fact that she was dangling on something that she had viewed as a virtual death sentence while on her bed, and now was her coffin.

"I just remembered," Ruby grumbled. "That's all."

"Thanks for waking us up though," Yang said groggily. "It's time for PT." Ruby just banged her head against the back of the bed, and groaned. "So we have to get you in a swimsuit." Ruby groaned again, and looked down at her leg. She remembered what had happened when she tried to bend it the previous night, and she especially remembered how it felt to move it around in the small amounts that she could.

"Weiss, Blake, can you two clear out of the room?" Yang asked. Both girls nodded, and went to leave. Yang looked back at Ruby, and sighed. "I'm going to have to dress you," Yang said sadly. "I don't want to do it anymore then you want me to do it, but we have to." Ruby sighed, and looked down at her body. This was going to be a rough couple of weeks.

_Offsite Physical Therapy_

Team RWBY exited the bullhead, and wheeled their leader over to the front door. Weiss, once again, opened up the door and let Yang wheel Ruby along. All four girls made their way down to the location that they were given, and signed in at the front. The four girls brought Ruby over to the seats, and looked over her. She was wearing the red one-piece bathing suit that she'd had forever.

None of them were waiting for all that long, because the physical therapist came walked down the halls towards them.

"Hello," he greeted. "You must be team RWBY. I've heard a lot about you guys."

"Hi," Yang said, trying to sound energetic.

"Follow me to the back," the therapist said instantly. He turned around, and started to walk away. Yang quickly got to her feet, and started to push Ruby along. The rest of RWBY followed along, all of them just looking at the white building.

"I'm sorry," the therapist said. "I never introduced myself. My name is Jeff Wortzel. I've been doing this for a while, so you'll be in good hands."

"Good," Ruby grumbled.

"I'm sorry for my partner's behavior," Weiss said instantly. "She's just not happy about being a patient."

"You'd be surprised to know that I rarely get people with a good attitude on the first day," Jeff said with a smile. "Here we are." He stopped outside of a small office, and gestured for the girls to go in. All of them did, and looked around. There was a chair next to a long table, and a two person couch. Weiss and Blake took the couch, and Yang helped Ruby off of the wheelchair. Jeff just observed Ruby's leg as Yang laid her on the bed. He wrote down some notes, and pulled out a small file.

"Okay then," he said. "According to this you were hit by a Nevermore feather in the upper thigh, and you didn't have ample time to pull it out. You somehow ran all the way back to Beacon, but collapsed from blood loss." He put away the clipboard, and nodded to himself. "So you do have a strong aura, which is going to make this easier." He looked over at Ruby, and then he seemed to notice something.

"Why are you in a bathing suit?" He asked. "Did they tell you that you would start in the pool?"

"Yeah," Ruby said cautiously. Jeff laughed, and then shook his head.

"I'm sorry you had to go through the trouble of putting this on, I understand that it was probably difficult to do so in your current condition. I explicitly told them that I'd be conducting a simple examination." Ruby just groaned loudly, and threw her head back. "I really am sorry," he said apologetically.

"It's fine," Ruby said. Something about him made her believe what it was that he was saying.

"Okay, let's begin," he said. "Let's start simple. Can you try and lift your leg up from your knee?" Ruby nodded, and started to lift. She soon found the point where she couldn't, and grunted. "That'll do for now, Ruby, thank you." Ruby nodded and put her leg down. She took a deep breath, and flared her aura to regain some of her physical strength back. "Now can you do the same thing, but from your hip?" Ruby nodded again, and tried to do the same thing again. She got further then from her knee, but she still reached a point where she couldn't bend. "Okay, that's good." Ruby put her leg down, and continued to breathe heavily.

"Alright," he said after making some notations. "I'm going to ask you to lay down on your stomach." Ruby nodded, and forcibly pushed herself onto her stomach. She could feel Jeff's presence come closer, and she heard him rub his hands together.

"Okay Ruby," he said softly. "This is to test how sensative your leg is." She saw a faint green glow, and she craned her head back. The glow was on his hands, and he gently set them on Ruby's leg. He added a little bit of pressure, and Ruby let out a loud hiss of breath. "I see," he said softly. "Okay, now I'm going to bend your leg. I want to see the extent that the nerve is injured."

"Do it," Ruby requested. He nodded, and gently started to move her leg back. Ruby felt nothing for a long time. Soon, her leg reached the point that it had frozen up, and then it kept going. She reacted a short while after that, but Jeff just nodded.

"Okay, that'll work for now," he said. "You can get into a comfortable position." Ruby nodded, and pushed herself up. She extended her leg, and kept her hand on it.

"Okay Ruby," he said. "So I'm going to start with you tomorrow at 10:15 in the morning, and we'll go from there. Your symptoms seem to be more concurrent with something like RSD, even though it has only had a little bit of time to develop. I can promise you that this will be one of the hardest things you've ever had to do physically."

"I'm ready," Ruby said. She tried to boldly stand up, and her leg buckled underneath her weight again. Jeff quickly extended his hand, and the green glow reappeared. Ruby felt her momentum stop, and she looked around her. A small green platform was underneath her, and she sighed gratefully.

"Let's not have you get any more injuries," Jeff said. He slowly moved her upright, and then set her down in the wheelchair. "A semblance that comes in handy when you're working in this field," he remarked, noticing the strange looks from everyone. "I'll see you tomorrow Ruby." Ruby nodded, and waited for Yang to push her off.

**End: So after writing 2 chapters of this, I realize that the length might hover around this length the whole time. My apologies, but I can't force this. This is probably the most purely technical I'm going to get on this story and probably the most overall serious. Like I said, I'm shooting misadventures. Questions, comments, follows, favorites, and feedback is appreciated.**


	3. The Pool

Good Old PT Ch. 3: The Pool

**Okay, thank you to cata for telling me, "hey, some people might not want to google what RSD is, you should explain it." I'm totally going to force in an explanation sometime during this chapter. With me, I can promise a few things. Banter, sister protection scenes, and just an odd job humor and forced explanations. So yeah, I'm going to try and hold true to the whole misadventures thing for as long as possible, but it might be hard initially. Also, something I totally forgot to mention, Jeff Wortzel is the name of my Physical Therapist. So shoutout to him. Next, I don't think I ever addressed it, but over 10 followers and 10 favorites, so thank you for that. Time to try and not disappoint.**

Ruby woke up, and looked down at her body. She had chosen to remain in her swimsuit, viewing it as being easier then changing in and out. Sleep had been incredibly difficult for her to come by, but she had finally gotten a few hours in from just sheer exhaustion. Ruby sat up, and almost swung her legs over the bed. Luckily for her, her pain decided that then would be a good time to flare. Ruby flared what little of her aura she had left to combat the pain, but quickly sighed in exhaustion. Ruby looked around the room, and noticed that only Yang remained.

_Oh right, _Ruby thought. _Blake and Weiss have class. So I guess Yang's going to take me to PT. _The brawler noticed that Ruby was up {her sister being able to remain remarkably quiet in her moment of pain}, and quickly walked over to her.

"Just in time Rubes," Yang said. "It's almost time to head out." Ruby nodded, and watched as Yang spun the wheelchair around to her bedside. Ruby gently lowered herself into the seat, and Yang spun it around.

"Thanks," Ruby said. She lowered herself into the seat, and leaned back. Yang smiled, and popped up the wheelchair in a wheelie. "Yang!" Ruby snapped.

"Sorry," Yang said instantly, though she didn't sound very apologetic. "I just, I wanted to do that, and it seemed fun. Plus, you like it when I pop wheelies in Bumblebee." Ruby nodded, and smiled at her sister. They were definitely the two people closest with each other on the team.

_Offsite Physical Therapy Center_

The two girls walked through the waiting room, and signed in. They sat down in their chairs, and Yang handed Ruby a weapons magazine while she picked up a random gossip magazine on the table next to her. Ruby never understood her sister's love for gossip, it always went over Ruby's head. She preferred more practical things, like weapons. She inherited her mother's genes, while Yang leaned more towards her father.

"Good to see you two again," someone said. Both girls lowered their magazines, and looked up to see Jeff standing there. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yup," Ruby said instantly. Yang just nodded, and stood behind Ruby. Jeff started to walk off, and Yang pushed Ruby right along behind him.

"So anything I should know about?" Jeff asked. "Any sudden changes in condition, decrease in function, etc?"

"Nope," Ruby said. "It's pretty much been at a pretty high level full time." Jeff nodded, and wrote down some things on his scroll.

"Hey, I didn't want to ask in front of everyone else," Yang started. "But uh, can you explain to me what the hell RSD is?"

"Of course," Jeff said. "RSD stands for reflex sympathetic dystrophy. I would use the full medical definition, but for your sake, Ms. Xiao Long, it essentially boils down to a loss of function in your nerves. It causes chronic pain, muscle spasms, discoloration of your foot-."

"Wait," Ruby said, something catching her attention. "Discoloration of my what?"

"Foot," Jeff said. He pointed down to the boots that Ruby had yet to remove, and nodded. "When we take off the boot, I'm sure that it'll be red. But it only seems to be a side affect and nothing to do with the state of your condition." Ruby just gulped, and looked down at her foot. This was not something that she was looking forward too.

They finally reached the pool, and Yang spun around the wheelchair. She walked around to the front, and took off Ruby's cloak and boots. Just as Jeff had said, Ruby's foot was a deep shade of scarlet. It wasn't a repulsive sight, just odd. Jeff walked off to the corner, and grabbed something. He stepped forward, and handed off a pair of crutches.

"I'll take these after you get to the side rails," Jeff said, pointing at the rails that goes down into the pool. "But, I just want to see if you can maybe put your foot on the ground. Sudden, I know. But I'm hoping that your aura has made it possible for you to do this." Ruby nodded, and took the crutches from Jeff. She lifted herself up, and gently settled in. She took a step forward with her right foot, and then moved her crutches forward. She gently lowered her left foot, and managed to get it to make contact with the floor.

"That's good," Jeff said. She moved herself forward, and repeated the process. Ruby immediately grabbed hold of the side rails, and tossed the crutches behind her. Jeff reached out with his semblance, and caught them above the ground. "Okay then, I said I'll take them, but you seem eager," Jeff mumbled. "Alright Ruby, I just want you to walk into the pool, and then start to walk around it." Ruby nodded, and got a good grip on the bar. She started to walk down, and marveled to herself at how warm the water was.

Ruby walked along the side, while Yang just watched on.

"So what's the deal with the pool?" She asked. "Like, what does it do?"

"You aren't taking any medical courses, are you?" Jeff asked. It wasn't spiteful, it was curious.

"Basic first aid," Yang admitted. "But nothing advanced."

"Water decreases the amount of your own body weight that you're actually supporting with your leg, which is why she can walk." Yang looked over, and saw the physical effort that Ruby was exerting to get her foot moving along. "The water is also at about 97 degrees to keep the temperature therapeutic," Jeff continued.

"So if I got a really big plastic pool, could I replicate this?" Yang asked.

"If you can heat up the water to 97 degrees, fill up the pool, and find a pool big enough you could try," Jeff said. He saw Yang pull out her scroll, and start to type something into the search bar. "I'm kidding, please don't be looking that up." Yang's face turned white, and she gently tucked away her scroll.

"What about stuff like massages?" Yang asked.

"Her leg is most likely too sensitive," Jeff continued. "Something like acupuncture would be much more appropriate." Yang nodded, and rubbed her hands together. "Against someone who is preferably trained in acupuncture," Jeff elaborated. He was starting to have concerns about leaving Ruby with her older sister.

"Okay Ruby," Jeff continued. "Let's do something simple. Can you try walking out to the center of the pool, unsupported?" Ruby nodded, and started to walk forward. "Do you see the step?"

"Yeah," Ruby yelled out.

"I want you to try and put your left foot up on it, and then bring it down 20 times." Ruby nodded, and went to work.

"So, uh," Yang said, awkwardly shuffling around her feet. "Anything that we can do from home to help?"

"Yeah," Jeff said. "You can try and have her move about her leg as much as possible. It'd do good for her to get ready to move about while not in Physical Therapy." Yang nodded, and racked her brain for anything more.

"So what else?" She asked. "Heat, ice, you already said acupuncture."

"Heat and ice are both very good things," Jeff agreed. "But there are other things that can work quite well. If you have anyone that knows how to make anything that relaxes the muscles, that might help as well." Yang nodded, and was mentally making note of everything. Everything that Jeff just described matched something that was well within team RWBY's known associates list. Hell, it was all manageable.

Jeff noted down what Ruby was doing, and watched over as Yang typed out some notes. He was concerned that she was going to try something. Oh well, her sister, his patient. Ultimately, she trumped him. He just hoped that she wouldn't wind up killing Ruby.

**End: Future plans to discuss. It will focus heavily on PT, just maybe not at PT. I probably will never finish up an appointment for a chapter, and end it partway through it. So yeah, the length will never get longer probably. Questions, comments, follows, favorites, and feedback is appreciated.**


	4. Plans

Good Old PT Ch. 4: Plans

**I'm definitely glad to of have taken the time to conclude CoG instead of writing this, because my mental storyboard definitely is leaning more towards misadventures type. Be warned though {for the future}, chronic pain does indeed trigger depression more often then not {as in my case, I lasted 18.5 weeks before it hit} so odds are there might be some heavier chapters. But that being said, you have a prissy heiress, a quick witted cat, and a rambunctious party girl, so the cheer up sessions will be good {hopefully}. But sadly, we're still in this phase where we're not going to really get into that just yet, so hang in there just a little bit longer. Also, thank you guys for getting me over 20 followers already. So much pressure. Can I handle it? What happened to this A/N? Don't know, but let's get going before I fuck it up even more.**

Yang wheeled Ruby down the halls of Beacon, and just gave her sister a reassuring pat on the head. The rest of the PT appointment had gone decently, with Jeff continuing to push Ruby, but keep her as comfortable as he had too. It had definitely wiped Ruby out completely, thus being the reason that Yang was pushing her down the halls.

They finally reached their dorm, and Yang took a moment to knock on the door. Weiss quickly answered, and ushered Ruby in.

"How did it go?" The heiress asked, concern riddling her voice.

"Fine," Yang said, understanding that her sister really didn't want to talk. "He worked her hard, and I got some ideas of what we can do in the future for her." Weiss nodded, and went to sit down on Ruby's bed. Yang also noticed Blake hanging around, her nose within a medical book. This caused the brawler to smile. Her partner was probably looking for something to help Ruby.

"Ideas?" Blake said, her cat ears twitching slightly at the word. "What ideas?"

"Well, we're already going to be going to him three times a week," Yang started. "Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Today was day one, and I'm the only one available. I can't do Wednesday and Friday because of classes. Can any of you do that?"

"I'll take Wednesday," Weiss said instantly. "I have a class on Friday."

"Then I know what I'll be taking," Blake said.

"Okay," Yang said, a little bit flustered. She wasn't expecting both of them to volunteer for a day right away. "Anyways, he mentioned that things like heat and ice would be a good constant for her. Do we own anything like a heating pad?"

"Yup," Blake said, looking over at her dresser. "Top drawer, right underneath the roll of ribbon." Yang slid the door open, and pulled out the heating pad. She quickly activated her aura, and felt the temperature rise up quickly. She quickly walked over to Ruby, who had fallen asleep from pure exhaustion, and gently laid it out on her leg. Ruby shifted around slightly, but showed no signs of it being uncomfortable.

"He also mentioned something about any sort of remedy that might help," Yang said. "Something to calm down the muscles. Blake, do you have anything?" Blake shook her head sadly, but Weiss just nodded.

"I learned quite a bit besides formalities while training to be an heiress," Weiss said happily. "I have several things that I can do for Ruby's leg."

"I don't know why I feel so surprised," Blake said. "I guess I'm disappointed that I don't actually have anything to bring to the table."

"Oh, one more thing," Yang said, her mind snapping back to what Jeff said. "Acupuncture. He mentioned that that would probably help out."

"Then I'm in luck," Blake said, rubbing her hands together. "That course I took on acupuncture is finally going to pay off."

"You feel confident enough to do a session to help Ruby?" Yang asked, her voice perking up. Blake hesitated, but nodded immediately after.

"I just need to brush up on some details," Blake said cryptically. "Otherwise, I'm all set to go."

"This is going to go over so well." Ruby started to stir, and Yang immediately shifted her focus over to her little sister.

"Hey champ," Yang said softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay," Ruby groaned. "My leg hurts still. But, is there heat on it?" Yang nodded, and Ruby looked down. She just let out a large sigh, and leaned her head back.

"This sucks," she remarked.

"I know it does, but we have a plan," Yang said happily.

"Plan?" Ruby asked, concern creeping into her voice.

"I'm going to take you to PT on Monday's and be your general caretaker," Yang started.

"I'm going to try and make something to help out your leg with some remedies," Weiss added in. "Also, I'll be taking you to PT on Wednesdays."

"And I'll be doing acupuncture and taking you to PT on Friday's," Blake finished. Ruby just watched over all of them, her eyes judging.

This was either going to be great, or awful. Jury was still out as to what that would be.

**End: I'm a big fan of filler chapters today. Questions, comments, follows, favorites, and feedback is appreciated, unless you're complaining about this chapter's length {kidding}.**


	5. Healing Remedies

Good Old PT Ch. 5: Healing Properties

**No surprise, people are calling for White Rose/Black Rose. I will not comment on whether or not that might be in the story, but I will say why no mention of Enabler? {I'm an asshole} There was an idea to get Ozpin involved, and I will tell you right now that will NOT happen. There will be minimal teacher involvement, and probably minimal JNPR involvement because that's the way I roll. Finally, thank you to everyone for getting me to 30 followers and 20 favorites! This is {what I believe} my second fastest story to those numbers, trailing on What Good is Love? {either this or A Harsh Reality, but no one cares}. So here we go, let's get this thing going again.**

Weiss put the last item into the small bowl, and started to mix. Both Yang and Blake were at partner coordination class, something that Weiss was excused from since Ruby was excused from it as well. Leaving her with the daunting class of taking care of Ruby.

Weiss had never once actually taken care of someone on her own. Whenever she was injured, or someone she knew was injured, the wounds generally healed fairly quickly and only required some medical attention. Since Ruby was left on long leave of rest, it was up to Weiss to help her out. Bring her food, water, and try out one of the remedies that she had learned.

Ruby was actually asleep, the heating pad that Yang had prepared still resting on her leg. Since this particular salve was applied directly to the leg, Weiss didn't technically need Ruby awake for this. She just needed to add in a few more items, and... Done.

Weiss walked over to where Ruby was, and looked down at her partner. In the time that they had known each other, Weiss had been angry, spiteful, cruel, bitter, supportive, encouraging, accepting, and caring towards the younger girl. Seeing her in the state that she was currently in made her feel awful.

It wasn't like there was much that Weiss could do. She already struggled to carry Ruby {it was a long story as to why they tested that} and doing so without her aura was going to end poorly for both her and Ruby. The only one who was strong enough to carry Ruby for long distances was Yang, and she was the most physically tired out of all of them. But still, something in her head made her feel guilty.

"Weiss?" Ruby's tired voice came. Weiss snapped back to reality, and looked down at her partner. "Why are you staring at me? And why is there a big bowl of smelly stuff in your arms?"

"Oh," Weiss said awkwardly. Apparently time had slipped by while Weiss was lost in her thoughts. That at least gave time for Ruby to wake up and for the salve to set. "Well, I made this salve to put on your leg." Ruby nodded, and rolled up her skirt. Weiss rolled up her own sleeves, and dipped her hands in the salve. She quickly placed her hands on Ruby's leg, and the younger girl suddenly seized up.

"What?" Weiss said, alarmed at Ruby's violent reaction.

"Sensitivity to touch!" Ruby said instantly. Weiss raised up her hands, and Ruby slowly started to calm down. _Whoops, _Weiss thought. One thing that she had completely forgotten about was how sensitivity was effected by RSD.

"I'm sorry," Weiss said. "I'll be gentler this time."

"Thanks," Ruby gasped. Her leg was calming down, which meant her body was calming down. Weiss gently lowered her hands onto Ruby's leg, and started to rub softly. Ruby let out a few quick breaths encouraging Weiss to move along a little bit faster. She finally got in a base coat, and then retracted her hands. Ruby just stared down at the substance, and took careful note of it.

It had a white coloring, a lotion-like consistency, and a slightly pungent smell. Ruby didn't really mind any of it. What she did mind was the fact that the substance was starting to burn.

"Uh, Weiss," Ruby said, her voice raising a pitch out of slight panic. "Is this supposed to start burning."

"I think so," Weiss said.

"Think?" Ruby asked, her voice rising even more.

"I'm sure," Weiss replied, sounding much more confident. Ruby just nodded, and leaned back in her bed. "It should take about 30 minutes, and then you're muscle will start to feel relaxed."

_30 Minutes Later_

"Okay," Weiss said softly, wiping off the last of the substance that she had coated on Ruby's leg. "So I might of have done the recipe a little long. It shouldn't of have started burning UNTIL half an hour later."

"I don't know if I want you to proceed," Ruby said, looking at the pot that Weiss had resting on the stove.

"No, I followed the recipe this time."

"You didn't the first time?" Weiss ignored her cries, determined to make sure that Ruby felt better. Even if that did mean getting her to feel a little bit worse to make her feel a lot better. But Weiss felt confident in this salve to start helping Ruby.

She walked over to the pot, and gently swirled around the liquid. This liquid was much stiffer then the previous stuff that she had used, which for some reason made her feel semi-confident. She quickly walked over to Ruby, and placed it on the nearby counter. She dipped her hands in it, and then looked over at Ruby. She looked petrified.

Weiss just gave her partner a reassuring smile, and started to gently rub it in. Ruby tightened up, but didn't have a muscle spasm. She didn't feel anything for a while, and then Weiss retracted her hands. Ruby felt some of the muscles in her leg calming down, which forced a sigh of relief out of her. Weiss smiled, satisfied with herself.

The relief lasted for a few moments, but then a familiar burning returned.

"Weiss," Ruby said cautiously. "Is this supposed to be burning?"

"Uh," Weiss said, her eyes widening for a moment. "Yes." She regained her composure, but that split second was enough for Ruby. She grabbed a nearby towel, and wiped the stuff off.

"Practice on someone else before me," Ruby requested.

"At least I didn't kill you," Weiss grumbled. Unfortunately for Ruby, the next day was Wednesday.

Which meant a day at Physical Therapy with Weiss.

**End: Ruby is 0/1 with caretakers so far. Questions, comments, follows, favorites, and feedback is appreciated.**


	6. Dem Needles

Good Old PT Ch. 6: Dem Needles

**Yes, I have had a plethora of treatments for my leg, and am currently undergoing even more for it. It sucks, but hey, if I vent through Ruby then people won't notice. Not much is actually cleverly bullshitted, seeing as of how I'm not a clever person. Also, no Enabler. That's the one ship I won't touch, didn't think people would actually bite on that. As for Weiss' move to put on the salve, she wanted to believe that she had done it right. She was too stubborn to admit that she had botched it. Now to see if the numerous predictions will come true, and onto Blake.**

Blake woke up, and looked around. Yang and Weiss had exactly one class together, meaning that this was Blake's one time where she was going to be in sole possession of Ruby's care. That was something that was fairly nerve racking for her. The last time anyone's well being was placed in her hands was a long time ago. It had gone over completely fine, but that was still a distant memory. At least Blake had a way to comfort Ruby.

Blake's affection for her younger leader really did stem from the childish innocence that Ruby held. It was something that Blake was forced to abandon very early on in her life, and something that she initially tried to soften the loss of for Ruby. After seeing that her spirit was unwavering, Blake gave in, even found herself indulging in some of the childish innocence that she had lost so long ago.

Seeing Ruby like this, well Blake wasn't necessarily vocal about it but she definitely felt pain to see Ruby in the state that she was in. That level of inactivity for someone who wasn't active only when she was forced to be was pure torture. It was clearly taking a mental toll on Ruby, since she had run maintenance on Crescent Rose every 30 minutes. The odds that Ruby was doing as well as just that would suggest were very slim.

Blake shook herself back out of concern, and went about pulling out some supplies. Today she was going to attempt acupuncture. Blake figured that it would be best, even though they didn't hurt, to do something involving putting needles into Ruby without the presence of her quick temper older sister or over bearing partner. They would most likely have a worse reaction then Ruby.

She finally pulled out the last jar, and looked over the items carefully. If the nerve paths she had studied were correct, then she knew exactly what to do with her needles. All she had to do, was present this lightly to Ruby. The younger girl was still asleep, and currently dressed in her pajamas {per Yang's request}. So that meant that Blake also had the unenviable task of waking her up.

"Ruby," Blake said softly. She gently shook the younger girl, and tried to move her around enough. "Ruby, get up."

"Ohhhhhhh," Ruby groaned. She sat up, and shook her head. "Blake? Where's everyone else?"

"Yang and Weiss are in class," Blake explained easily. "Which means I'm in charge of caring for you." Ruby nodded, fully understanding what was going on. She was finally beyond the point where she woke up and found herself surprised by the situation that she was in. Instead, she woke up and understood exactly what was wrong with her.

"Ruby," Blake said softly. "I need to start on acupuncture today. Are you comfortable with that?" Ruby just nodded absentmindedly, and forced herself to lower her aura. She started to flip over, but Blake stopped her. "You need to stay on your back for this one." Ruby nodded, and Blake rolled up her pajama pants until they rested at around her thigh. _This should cover enough area, _Blake thought.

She pulled out the rubbing alcohol {**A/N**} and poured it on the cotton ball. She gently wiped all of the areas that followed along the path of the nerve that she needed, and then added in some on her wrists and head.

Blake pulled out the needles, and sighed deeply.

"So what have you been reading?" She asked as she walked down to Ruby's foot.

"Oh, a wonderful fairy tale," Ruby started, her eyes temporarily brightening. "It's one of my favorite styles. It involves a princess, and a bad guy, and a prince, and oh it's so wonderful." While she was talking, Blake had properly inserted in the first four needles.

"Did you feel those?" She asked.

"Feel what?" Ruby asked.

"The four needles I placed in your foot." Ruby shook her head, and her shoulders relaxed even more. "Okay, that means that everything's going good. Let me know if anything feels painful, and I'll move the needle." Ruby nodded, and just let Blake place in the ones on her lower legs. She quickly moved up to Ruby's wrists, and placed in three needles. She gave the other wrist similar treatment, and placed two needles on her head, one on the forehead and the other on the top of her head. Blake looked over at the ears, but decided against it for now.

She then moved back down to Ruby's legs, and stared down at the top thigh. She carefully placed needles into the right one, and then moved back over to the left one. She gently placed the first needle in, and Ruby's reaction was instantaneous. She quickly sat straight up {which invoked pain from the needles already in her} and Blake removed the needle. Of course, it made sense. The specific spot that was in pain might of have been a good place to avoid.

Ruby looked up at Blake, her eyes wide with surprise.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Ruby asked, a little louder then she thought.

"A momentary lapse in judgement," Blake said, keeping her voice low. "Something that Yang doesn't need to hear about." Ruby just nodded, and leaned her head back. Oh how she hoped that Blake wouldn't do that again.

**End: So not as bad, but this is something my acupuncturist told me {that she'd avoid the area of pain}. The A/N is because I actually have no idea whether or not it's rubbing alcohol. I'm guessing. So questions, comments, follows, favorites, and feedback is appreciated.**


	7. Blocked

Good Old PT Ch. 7: Blocked

**Alright, I'm back. I've received enough inspiration to revive this story for a short period of time, and then it'll go back on hiatus. For skaana, Enabler is Ruby x Yang. The reason that Ruby's reaction is so believable is probably because I know exactly what a believable reaction would be {eyyyyy}. Also, since AfroThunda decided to say "Owwwwwwww," I will tell you this. I have gotten a needle stuck in my thigh, and this one was larger then an acupuncture needle. That hurt soooo badly. For my portion of this A/N, if anyone has any images of Ruby in a cast or holding her leg {preferably in pain with no other members of RWBY} that'd be really appreciated. Also, some of these chapters might be a bit... Dark from being very personal to me. So bear with me there. Let's get back to it.**

Yang watched as her sister slowly emerged from the pool. Jeff instantly floated a towel over to him, and wrapped her up.

"So how's the pain?" He asked, concern apparent in his voice.

"It's bad," Ruby replied. "It's been bad for the past three weeks." It was true. After three weeks of attempting to rehab it, the injury's state hadn't improved beyond Ruby's actual aura getting a little bit stronger to heal it.

"Hm, I might have a new suggestion." Yang, who was delivering Ruby's crutches over to her sister, had to restrain herself from picking him up by his collar.

"What is it?" Yang asked.

"Well, I was hoping to avoid pain therapy. But it seems like that'll be necessary." He walked over to his desk, and started to search though his stack of papers. "Now, I think that I should have a way to schedule a quick nerve block for you."

"Wait," Yang said, now taking a moment to understand what he was saying. "Nerve block?"

"Yes," Jeff said. "It should be able to temporarily eliminate the pain. Ah, here we are." Jeff picked up a piece of paper, and walked over to Yang. He handed off the slip, and smiled at them. "You should be able to go in by tomorrow. Be warned, you will have to pick up a relaxer prior to going in. So part of this paper is a prescription. Any questions?"

"Yeah," Yang started. "What's a nerve block?"

"It's basically a numbing agent for Ruby's nerve," he explained. "It's not really my full place to say what it is. But I hope it works the way that it's supposed to."

"Take care Jeff," Ruby said. "I'll see you for our Wednesday appointment." Jeff waved goodbye, and the two sisters walked out of the room.

_The Next Morning: Team RWBY's Dorm_

Ruby woke up early after another night of no sleep. At first it had been difficult to deal with, but after three weeks Ruby had grown much more accustomed to her sleep schedule. It was hard to deal with pain with little sleep, and Ruby had to admit that it didn't do much for her patience, but otherwise she was adjusting pretty well to what was, unfortunately, a very uncomfortable lifestyle.

Either way, it was the morning of her nerve block. The previous night, Yang had picked up Ruby's prescription for the relaxers. She had then insisted that Ruby take one five hours before, remembering something that one of the doctors had said. Checking the clock, Ruby noticed that she was actually already five hours off. So she found the bottle, and pulled one out. She popped it into her mouth, and took a big swig of water {since bottles were littered around her bed}.

A slow process into the affects of the drug started to consume her. Her mind grew a little foggier, and she grew happier. She began to feel the urge to speak as she thought, but her mind was devoid of all thoughts at that moment. She then picked up the medicine bottle, and flipped around the label.

"Oh no," Ruby said, her mind focusing in on the words.

A little while later, the rest of her team started to wake up, including Yang.

"Heeeey biiig sis!" Ruby said happily.

"Hey Ruby," Yang replied. "You seem awfully chipper this morning."

"Uuuuuhhhhhh-huuuuuuh," Ruby replied easily. "Remember that relaxer?" Yang nodded. "Well, do you remember what the doctor told you?"

"I don't know," Yang replied, going into a deep yawn. "I think they mentioned five hours before."

"Did you read the bottle." Yang could see where her sister was going with this. She picked up the orange medicine bottle, and flipped around the label. Her eyes were attracted down to the bold letters that just said.

**_Take one 30 minutes before procedure._**

"Ooooohhhhhh," Yang said.

"Ooooohhhhhh indeed," Ruby replied. "What do you have to say for yourself missy?" Ruby said, pointing her finger straight at Yang.

"Are you high?" Yang asked.

"Nah, I'm just niiiiiiiice and relaxed." Ruby's eyes shifted over to Weiss, who was standing fairly close to Yang and she was just staring at Ruby. "Hellooooooo Weiss. You look beautiful today." Weiss didn't even want to humor her... Enlightened partner and just moved away from there. Next Ruby found Blake, and her eyes just widened again. "You also look beautiful Blaaaaaaaaaaake." Blake just nodded, and stepped away. Ruby went back to Yang, and just frowned. "What happened to yoooooour hair?" Yang could already tell she was paying for her error.

_Five hours later: Pain Clinic_

Ruby's head was on Yang's shoulder, and the younger girl was just chatting away. Luckily for team RWBY, they all had that hour off of classes. Although, Weiss and Blake weren't sure if they'd consider themselves lucky. Ruby had been acting this way for the entire morning. For Yang it was fine. She was used to dealing with people who were drunk or high. But for Blake and Weiss, well they could have lived without it.

Finally, the four girls were called back into a room. Upon entering, they noticed a large table laid out, and two doctors waiting on them.

"Aha," one of them said. "You must be my new patients. I'm Dr. Davis, and I'll be your pain doctor. I take it this one's Ruby?" Yang looked back at her sister, and saw a very slack Ruby leaning against Weiss, who just looked angry.

"Yeeeah," Ruby said.

"Well, I suggest that you lay down on the table." Ruby managed to drag herself over to the table, and Yang assisted her in laying down. "So what we'll be doing Ruby, is sticking an injection needle into your spine. Then, we'll release the numbing medicine into your spine and do it slowly. The relaxer really is for our sake, as you're aura will be down now. Any questions?"

"Why is the table so biiiig?" Ruby asked, her face planted firmly in the headrest.

"Because we have gotten some rather tall people before." He turned over to the rest of RWBY, and just gave them a questioning look.

"We're good," Weiss said instantly. "I'm sure nothing will surprise us." Dr. Davis nodded, and grabbed the needle.

"Then let's begin," he stated.

**End: Okay, so I am aware that this is not the pace that these things move. Believe me, 21 weeks and it took me longer then 3 so I don't want to hear any of it. Also, relaxer effects are exaggerated for the sake of humor. Questions, comments, follows, favorites, and feedback is appreciated.**


	8. Update: Now With Extra Content

**UPDATE: WITH MORE CONTENT**

**Hey everyone. I understand that y'all are probably getting really sick of these, especially since {for a few of you who have PM'd me} I keep teasing the future of this story, {or maybe another one? Idk, I'm using the same thing for all of these stories} but I am actually probably going onto a hiatus for the near future. I've felt a little bit uninspired to write as of late, and while I hope it's not affecting the quality it's certainly affecting the quality. Even with stories like Broken Apart {which is fairly new}, I'm finding it hard to have the drive keep moving forward with some of these. So I'm gonna take a day or two. In the time I'd normally write, I'll read. Only RWBY FF's cause I'm a no-life for RWBY {in case you couldn't tell by the 14 stories I've done for you guys}.**

**I feel like this isn't a very bad thing, since I've been writing almost non-stop since November 22nd, with the occasional breaks for at the most a week {thank you, surgery}. So if y'all are sad, or only like one of my stories then this will either be worse or better. Either way, I need to stop writing until I feel inspired for the next chapter of anything {though next in the rotation is actually A Harsh Reality, but Road to Exile needs an update too}. So this will either last a day or two, or maybe go as long as a week. Idk, just a lot of shit's been going on for me so I need the rest. At the same time though, this is pretty therapeutic for me so who knows?**

**And one more thing to add in that I just decided on roughly 8 seconds ago. I am currently in the process of getting all of the documents into a form in which they can be edited. So, for each of my stories, I want to actually ask if anyone would be interested in proofreading them? Only requirements is that you PM me {please don't review, that'll make this a lot harder} and just leave what story you'd be willing to go through and clean up. People have asked to do this before {why is beyond me} so just want to see.**

**Regardless, it'll be a bit before I put fingers to keyboard. So until next time,**

**-Codyknight22**


End file.
